<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think i see the future by chatsdelune (greymooses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097279">i think i see the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune'>chatsdelune (greymooses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, as in they're in university and bar patrons, drink when you spot an unnamed svt member, or is it good flirting idk, strangers to... something, they don't even kiss but the intention to make out in an alley is there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's not a dream," jun says, very serious, like he's delivering bad news.</p><p>"okay, i'll bite. why am i going home with you?"</p><p>"i just know you do." he leans over the corner of the bar and crooks a finger. chan leans in close and the guy whispers, "i'm from the future."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think i see the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this! is fic 15! halfway point! so exciting! i'm on a roll or something today i apologize to everyone's notifs. this was just fun. i love them both so much and their relationship is really something else (insert novel about gemini and aquarius soulmates and chan being so perfectly self-involved that jun's quirks don't phase him and and and) and their tag is so sad.</p><p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3f/e7/91/3fe79110ade3186594a01798a4ca6196.jpg">this</a> chan basically, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/1c/e7/4c1ce7daacff82b91a15a954fd5a3a76.jpg">this</a> jun, title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q">shut up and dance</a> for like a billion reasons. proud of my 1 am brain for that one.</p><p>prompt: We’re both a bit tipsy at the bar and I’ve been trying to convince you I am from the future. You weren’t buying it until I predicted what song was gonna come on next and now you’re freaking out (but little do you know there is a jukebox in the corner…)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>going out drinking by himself is always a bad idea. chan has too many roommates with no lives to excuse it — he should always be able to have a buddy — but honestly part of the appeal is getting away from them anyway, and one of them got a very loud boyfriend. he supports them having fun and everything, but it gets old, so he likes spending his nights out of the house.</p><p>sometimes he brings classwork and sits in a corner booth, making himself appear unavailable. </p><p>sometimes he sits at the bar and makes himself very available, chatting with the bartender if it's the deceptively buff one with the smile that splits his face in half.</p><p>for fun, because he talks about his boyfriend constantly, so he's clearly so whipped that chan doesn't have a chance.</p><p>suffice it to say, in the past few months he's developed a new and thorough appreciation for what women go through twenty-four hours a day. he's had plenty of sketchy guys blatantly hit on him, and plenty more who start out nice and turn into assholes. the bartenders know him well and always give him an out if he needs one, at least, which is cool.</p><p>this guy, though. <em>this guy.</em></p><p>what the fuck.</p><p>he says his name is jun. chan has never seen him here before. he's tall and noodly, dressed a little odd — big, neutral-toned, striped sweater and tight pants and boots — and his hair is just over the "clearly an unnatural color" line, but he's objectively nice-looking, chan supposes. if you're into that, which apparently he kind of is.</p><p>learn new things every day.</p><p>he also hasn't stopped flirting. the bartender has asked him if he wants every type of "angel" object available. he keeps declining, because the guy doesn't seem particularly threatening — he laughs at himself too much for that — just a little odd.</p><p>chan doesn't drink particularly quickly and he has a decent tolerance, so he's not <em>drunk</em> when jun ramps up his attempts to get in his pants, but he <em>is</em> tipsy when jun says — barely audible over the music — "you're going to come home with me by the end of the night."</p><p>chan snorts, and outright laughs. loudly. "right. keep dreaming."</p><p>"it's not a dream," jun says, very serious, like he's delivering bad news.</p><p>"okay, i'll bite. why am i going home with you?"</p><p>"i just know you do." he leans over the corner of the bar and crooks a finger. chan leans in close and the guy whispers, "i'm from the future."</p><p>he smells just enough like alcohol to make his head spin. chan scoffs and backs away, absentmindedly rotates his beer bottle and thinks. he's spent too much time moderating animated debates between jihoon and soonyoung about doctor who to write the guy off entirely.</p><p>"okay, sure," he says, going along with it for now. "so, what, you came from a time where we're together? why?"</p><p>"mm. can't tell you. spoilers."</p><p>"sounds like an elaborate pickup scheme."</p><p>jun makes a sound of protest around the opening of his bottle, lowers it to the bar with his cheeks full and swallows a few times. "it's true, i swear," he says urgently. "look, the next person that comes through the door is going to have blue hair, a long black coat, and a black bucket hat."</p><p>chan rolls his eyes and turns to face the door, taking his bottle with him. he crosses one leg over the other and the arm without the bottle in front of himself defensively. it takes about thirty seconds, but the next person that comes in is exactly what jun described, and well, now he's getting annoyed.</p><p>he spins back around as jun says, "believe me now?"</p><p>"nah, that has to be a friend of yours," chan argues, shaking his head.</p><p>mister bucket hat is approaching an empty area next to jun, so he spins on his stool and asks, "hey, man, have we met before?"</p><p>the guy glances at jun's face, then gives chan a confused look like he thinks they're <em>together</em> or something and says, "no, i don't think so," before deciding to go to the other side of the bar.</p><p>jun spins back and smirks at him. "see?"</p><p>chan rolls his eyes again. "you could've told him to say that."</p><p>he takes another sip of his beer, then sighs. "fine. the woman at the end of the bar that hasn't been able to make up her mind for the last five minutes? she's going to finally order a martini."</p><p>chan narrows his eyes at him, but turns and watches silently as she waves the bartender over. she says something he can't hear, and the bartender pulls a martini glass from under the bar.</p><p>"extra olives, by the way," jun adds.</p><p>"you could've heard her."</p><p>"did you?" jun asks. chan can practically see him smirking again, despite having his back to him.</p><p>the bartender finishes pouring the martini and reaches into the box of garnishes, pulling out a normal number of olives speared on a toothpick. chan is about to celebrate, but he spears two more and drops it into the glass before passing it across the bar.</p><p>his jaw falls open, but he shuts it before he turns around again. jun is staring into his bottle like he's bored. "lucky guess," chan tells him. "women tend to order martinis and cosmos."</p><p>"the olives?"</p><p>"you read her lips."</p><p>jun rolls his eyes this time. "god, you told me you'd be hard to convince. what's it going to take? no lottery numbers."</p><p>"wouldn't i have told you what to say to make you believe me?"</p><p>"nah, you thought it would be more fun for yourself if you didn't." he waves the bartender over and points at his own bottle and then chan's. "you're considerate like that."</p><p>the song changes, and chan has an idea. "tell me what song is coming up next."</p><p>"it was years ago, you think i remember?"</p><p>the bartender replaces their bottles with new ones and chan thinks he's won, which is thrilling and all, but the sick thing is he probably <em>would</em> go home with the guy at this point. so has he really won at all?</p><p>"you remembered who was coming through the door and what that woman was going to order," chan challenges, resting his head on his hand. jun's face is fun to look at, he thinks. moles everywhere, including two above his lip. "but you can admit you're lying. i won't hold it against you."</p><p>jun stares him down for a moment and chan is about to laugh at him when he finally answers. "taylor swift," he says, sounding bored. "i don't know the title of it, but something about going down in flames."</p><p>"blank space."</p><p>"sure."</p><p>"nope, you're full of shit," chan insists. "they've been playing classic rock all night. why would they play taylor swift?"</p><p>junhui shrugs. "why is beyond the scope of my abilities. you'd need a psychic or something for that."</p><p>they have like, three minutes to kill. chan could finish his drink and walk out, probably, but the "what if" would haunt him forever, so he drinks slowly and watches jun move his fingers against the bar like they're piano keys. all he has to do is keep his mouth shut for three minutes.</p><p>one tiny task, and lee chan can't do it, because jun's nose is really nice and his hands are very attractive and <em>ugh</em>.</p><p>"what do you do when you're not lying about being from the future?"</p><p>"i <em>am</em> from the future, thanks. i'm in my last year of vet school right now, if i remember correctly. i can't tell you what i do in the future, because—"</p><p>"spoilers."</p><p>jun grins at him. "exactly. what about you?"</p><p>chan scoffs. "oh, come on, you should definitely know the answer to that."</p><p>jun raises his hands like he's surrendering. "i know what you're doing in the future, but that doesn't mean you're doing the same thing now. we've never talked about it. besides, it's called polite conversation."</p><p>"dance and music production."</p><p>jun tips his bottle back, slowly puts it down before he looks back at chan and tilts his head to the side. "you're flexible, then."</p><p>"again, shouldn't you know the answer to that?"</p><p>jun huffs a laugh. "again, polite conversation."</p><p>the song winds down and chan's muscles tense. jun taps his fingers on the bar again and glances around, seemingly very interested in the bottles of liquor behind the bar, doing everything he can to avoid chan's face.</p><p>the next song is "blank space". he knows before the vocals even start. he's made choreography for it, heard those notes a thousand times.</p><p>"oh my god, you're— <em>how?</em>" he demands, eyes wide, because the last song was <em>queen</em>. "if you say you're from the future, i'm pushing you off that stool," he warns.</p><p>jun throws his head back and laughs. "jukebox behind the pillar in the back over there that can be controlled with an app."</p><p>"you didn't look away at all before you said taylor swift," chan argues, not sure what he's trying to prove.</p><p>"who do you think played queen?" he replies defensively. "i knew what was in the catalog."</p><p>chan takes a drink and wishes it was something stronger. "the person coming through the door?"</p><p>"oh, i saw him walk up and reach for the handle, then dart away like he forgot something. figured he'd be back."</p><p>"drink?"</p><p>jun laughs again. "that one was half luck, but she had an expensive purse so i doubled-down once i saw the martini glass. i used to tend bar in undergrad."</p><p>unbelievable.</p><p>but chan has to admit he won't forget this story, not for a long time. it really was the most elaborate pickup scheme he's ever experienced. "all of that just to get me to go home with you?"</p><p>"mm, i need someone to play kart rider with," jun sighs. "i'm so tired of beating the computer."</p><p>chan narrows his eyes at him. "are you really in vet school?"</p><p>he perks up at that and nods, reaching into his pants. "oh, yeah." he opens his wallet and pulls out id cards for his university and a clinic. "where i've been doing my internships," he says, pointing to the second one.</p><p>his hair is darker in both photos, but it's obviously the same person, and the name says "wen junhui".</p><p>"i'm chan," he offers. he figures jun deserves it. the effort and commitment? truly impressive. "why me?"</p><p>"ah, this one is…" he trails off, takes another drink. "okay, so i live a couple blocks that way," he says, pointing vaguely, "but i walk past here a lot. i see you over in the corner, sometimes, focused on whatever you're reading or drawing in your notebook. you always look like you're in love with whatever you're working on. not a lot of people are in love with what they do."</p><p>"are you?"</p><p>"absolutely."</p><p>chan finishes off his beer. "choreography, by the way."</p><p>jun nods. "that explains why you're so focused, i guess." he pauses to finish his, too. "you know, you run your hand through your hair a  lot. you shouldn't do that."</p><p>"god, how long do you watch me?" chan asks, laughing.</p><p>"from outside?" jun asks, and chan nods. "not long. but i've been in here before when you're here, too, you just don't notice."</p><p>"shame."</p><p>"oh, i agree," jun says emphatically. "i saw you at the bar tonight and knew i had to try. pulled out my best material."</p><p>"you're insane."</p><p>"i've heard that before, yeah. in my defense, i spend most of my time with animals instead of people."</p><p>chan reaches forward and grabs jun's wrist. he can't believe he's doing this. the bartender eyes him like he can't believe it either. "come on, time traveler. take me home."</p><p>jun glances at chan's fingers around his wrist, then back up to his face with his eyebrows raised. "i was serious about the kart rider."</p><p>"even better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are very much both adults and very much closer to sober than not so everything is very consensual and i swear junhui is not a stalker or anything, chan is just always THERE. which is apparently a pattern in my fics that i didn't realize existed until someone pointed it out, but i'm not mad about it.</p><p>i think i stole the jun!vet thing from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/">triviaeuphoria</a> so pls give her love she's amazing.</p><p>going to tryyyy to do something tomorrow, but comeback day, so who even knows. will be back eventually, though. kudos/comments appreciated as usual, much love, thanks for coming.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>